


Americans are Weird

by Lady_Roan



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Aoyama/reader, Ashido/reader, Asui/reader, Bakugo/reader - Freeform, Deku/reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hagakure/reader, Iida/reader, Jiro/reader, Kaminari/reader - Freeform, Kirishima/reader - Freeform, Koda/reader, OC/Reader - Freeform, Ojiro/reader, Sato/reader, Sero/Reader, Shoji/reader - Freeform, Todoroki/reader - Freeform, Tokoyami/reader - Freeform, Uraraka/reader, Yao-Momo/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Roan/pseuds/Lady_Roan
Summary: (There is more than one chapter I promise, AO3 is just being a bitch)Some of the American students of UA are beginning to get upset when people are preparing for Christmas in early November, and (y/n) decides to take the time to figure it out.They begin by starting with the student in their class, Enji Dragić. Though, her sudden stubbornness makes it difficult to decipher anything. But dear (y/n) is more stubborn, and will do whatever it takes to know what they need. Though, throughout (y/n)’s time of discovery, they end up spending a lot of time with their class, and bonding with them— thus creating a stronger relationship that draws them together, an unbreakable bond that one might even call love.
Relationships: Canon/Reader, OC/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Americans are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1, y’all! My first time writing in here, so hopefully things go smoothly, but this is a bnha fic of a various/reader (including my oc, Enji.). She’s kind of the reason for the holiday occasion, since she’s from America, and is the kind of person who hates Christmas things before Thanksgiving.
> 
> Reader here is female with a Gate quirk (able to open a chasm to another dimension of place).

Americans are Weird  
—————————————————

•P.O.V of (y/n)•

looked to the clock that rested on my nightstand. 11:34, it read, the dim blue light glowing across my face. Some nights I had tended to stay awake, thinking about what tomorrow held, and what I could do to make it a day I’ll enjoy. Usually that would’ve put me at ease and let me rest easily, but there were things that clouded my mind with realization of how wild things have been in just a couple months.

Today, it was November. Monday, the 18th— to be exact. Another year had passed. Though, with all the things that had happened this semester, it was hard to believe. It felt like I had gotten into UA just last week.

But now, here we are. I have my provisional hero license, I’m already done with my internship with a professional hero, and the League of Villains are still trying to take apart the school.

Time had just flown by, this year.

My classmates had decorated the entire dorm settlement with Christmas lights. We were all thrilled to spend the holidays together. Which reminds me of something I’ve pushed to the back of my mind recently.

One of my classmates seemed to be very upset about the assortments all throughout the building— our American exchange student, Jillian “Enji” Dragić.

She’s an easygoing girl, and is very laid back. You’d never see her in any sort of distraught state, so this was quite a surprise when I frequently caught her sneering towards the unpacked boxes of decorations during late October.

I seemed to be the only one to notice, as the others weren’t that intrigued with her. Sure, she was friends with everyone, but there’s just not much about her to look into. But, I’d say that I beg to differ— but I’ve kind of always been the person to inspect things further than others. My mother said it could be a bit of a creepy habit at times, and tried to get me to stop, but hasn’t reigned successful— though, it’s led me to this predicament, and now I wish I had never taken a second glance at her.

There is a student in the class who also tends to overlook things, often more than I do, named Izuku Midoriya— though titled ‘Deku’. Why he chose that name is beyond my knowledge. Who would want a name that means “good for nothing”? It’s come to my attention that he’s also noticed Enji’s foul behavior lately, and as far as I know, he’s only given a few ounces of thought to it, and put it behind him. I wish I could do the same. There’s really nothing special about her— it’s none other than curiosity.

I might ask him about this, and maybe then I could figure this out quicker and just get it over with.

Sighing, I sat up in my bed, trying to remember all the sources I’ve linked to my ‘Enji situation’. There is a Japanese-American student in class 1-B, by the name of Pony Tsunotori. She’s lived in America her entire life up until now, and I’m trying to get possible answers from her— yet she hasn’t been much help, as she’s still learning to properly speak Japanese. Although, I have noticed her resentment towards the upcoming winter.

Then again, Pony has the genes of a horse, and they don’t do well in the cold. I remember overhearing Enji talking to her brothers over a call about visiting her relatives again in Romania this break. It’s freezing up there, and she does it annually, so she’s got to be used to the cold.

Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose, pressing firmly as my fingers smoothed across my forehead, massaging my temples briefly before dragging my hand down my face, and letting it flop onto the blankets that lay bunched across my abdomen.

Looking over at my clock once more, I grabbed it, turning it so that the numbers displayed towards the wall. This way, I wouldn’t be struggling to fall asleep with the time mocking me at how I was still awake at such ungodly hours of the morning.

I cozied myself into the covers once more, tucking the blanket under my feet, and curling up into a comfortable position before letting my consciousness slowly ease away from my tired body, into a peaceful rest with the moonlight fluttering through the half-closed blinds beside me.

—————————————

‘Beep-beep!’

‘Be—‘

The ring of my alarm was cut short as I reached my hand over from where I sat at the edge of my bed. I had already been awake for about 45 minutes, as I had risen before my wakeup-call was set. Normally, I would’ve crashed my head back into the pillows and cherished the remaining time I had left, but I couldn’t find myself to get tired again. So, I decided to get an early start to my morning.

My hair was still slightly soaked from the quick shower I had, with a towel resting on my shoulders to catch the stray drops of water. My laptop was resting across my thighs, as I scrolled through Netflix, searching for any shows I could catch up on.

There was this one American show that I liked watching in particular, ‘The Holiday Baking Championship’— and some similar ones that cook instead. It was a vague sort of entertaining; the dynamic between the competitors, the one specific ingredient that they had to wrestle for in the beginning, the designs of their desserts, and the overall theme of the season. Right now, it was focused on a strange turkey of appreciation.

My English wasn’t the best, so it was an understatement to say I was confused, but Mr. Yamada had recommend that we find any sort of material that had the foreign language in it, and I never would’ve believed him when he said it would help us with it— but after having watched it for 3 months, I can pronounce food in English, and make a mean lasagna. It’s a perfect trade-off, they get positive feedback, and I get skills.

I’ve also been watching this show to know more about American culture and traditions, and see if it can help me find out what the deal with Enji is, but I end up finding myself too captivated by the baking process and results, that I don’t even think about it. It’s a good escape from my thoughts, I guess.

I scrolled just a little further, and clicked on an episode with a thumbnail color-pallet of reds, browns, and yellows, with a title of ‘Turkey Battle’. It held very Autumn-like atmosphere. I watched the loading symbol rotate on the dark screen, until it displayed a white message.

“This video is not available in your area.”

I swore under my breath. I had been hoping to watch that. Sighing, I looked over at my clock. 6:15, I still had 10 minutes until Iida would come knocking on everybody’s door to wake them up if they already weren’t. Everybody hates it, but he always gives some sort of rationality to it. Most of the time, it’s something like “sleeping in too late can throw off our sleep schedule, and will make the body preform daily activities poorly”, but occasionally we’ll get some sort of metaphorical reasoning, such as “heroes should always be early to the scene”. I think it’s pretty fun to see what he comes up with.

Setting aside my laptop, I grabbed my towel, and brought it up to my head, scrubbing away the remaining dampness in my hair. I propelled myself off the bed, and bounced over to my closet, opening he door to the shirt portion. I already had my underclothes and my skirt on, but I didn’t want my top to catch the water through the towel, so I waited a bit. Looking over my options— which weren’t many, due to the school’s uniform and dress code —I decided on a black button-up dress shirt, rather than the typical white. Sure, I might get in a bit of trouble for this, but nobody cared much, as long as I actually wore the uniform.

Settling the fabric over my shoulders, I slipped my arms through the cloth, placing the buttons in the holes that lay across from them. Smoothing out the wrinkles, I pulled UA’s signature overcoat off the hanger, and put it on the same I did the undershirt.

“Right, tie.” I reminded myself, walking over to my nightstand, opening the bottom drawer, revealing a concourse of red neckties— with some black and blue ones poking out at the sides. I grabbed one out from it’s spot in the pile, and fed it through the underside of my collar; speedily folding the accessory to create a perfect knot. Adjusting the tightness around my neck, I heard a sudden rapping knock behind me.

“Are you decent?” Iida asked through the wood, swinging the door open after I had mumbled a tiresome ‘I’m good’ audible enough for him to hear.

“The sun rises in 25 minutes! As students of UA, we need to–,” he abruptly cut himself off, “oh. You’re already prepared. Well, continue with your routine. I apologize for the inconvenience!” He quickly leaned forward in a sharp bow, his arms tucked straight at his sides. With how much he runs, I wonder why he’s always so stiff.

He ushered himself out the doorframe, yet stopping himself halfway out the threshold. “I would strongly advise to wear a form of heat-insulating leggings with your uniform. It’s getting colder, and today’s wind velocity is higher than average. The school has given the female students permission.”

Rushing from sight, he closed the door, and proceeded to Jirou’s dorm— two rooms to the right. I jumped slightly at the sound of a door slamming, which I could only assume was Kyoka still not being a morning person. She was one of the main complainers of Iida’s antics, the other being Tokoyami. I walked over to the pant drawers in the side of my closet, laughing softly at the sound of Iida’s feet padding on the floor above me.

—————————————

Everybody was finally downstairs, and eating breakfast. All were sitting with their cliques or friend groups, and chatting with one another— though Mineta had left early for “Behavioral Curricular”, but it’s essentially just morning detention with Mr. Aizawa.

Yao-Momo, Jiro, Shoji, Aoyama, and Todoroki all at a table, discussing something that apparently wasn’t worth laughing at— though Jiro was asleep and leaning on Yaoyorozu. Then we had Koji, Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Tsu not too far off from them, making occasional small talk.

In the corner table closest to the common room, we had easily the loudest, and most chaotic grouping— Bakugo, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina, and my personal least favorite, Dragić. She and Denki were busy playfully strangling each other, an assortment of displaced Uno cards surrounding them. The rest were laughing, but Katsuki looked about ready to kill one of them. I had been sitting with Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco— but I had finished my curry first, and decided to go wash it off. They were occupied in a calm conversation with one another, most of the talking being provided by Uraraka.

I placed my bowl in the bottom rack of the dishwasher, and dropped my chopsticks into the silverware container on the side, popping in a soap pod into the detergent dispenser before shutting it. Other people that had finished their meal saw me get up, and followed suit as well— two of them being Mina and Denki, who were wrestling shoulder-to-shoulder for the running water to rinse off their dishes.

Looking over the small crowd of people, I saw that everyone was beginning to finish packing up their bags, and all the tables were remotely clean. Even the playing cards were picked up.

Once everyone was finally ready and at the door, we began to file out. I had offered to open a Gate to get us to school faster, but while Bakugo told me to f-off, and that he didn’t need help from an extra, though Midoriya politely declined and apologized for blasty’s foul attitude.

Now full of spite, I found my voice and spoke up; “I’m still making a Gate. Whoever wants to come along, just tell me and I’ll hold it open.” I turned to the side, and shot my hand out towards the ground, twitchily shifting my fingers to form a chasm, cracks beginning to sprout from the concrete. The road split open, a small ravine in place, the inside was filled with enchanting blues, and small hints op purple at the edges, with glimmering star-like lights scattered about. Once it was wide enough for someone to fit through, I turned back to my class. “Anyone?”

Kirishima, Mina, and Kaminari, raced to the opening, flinging themselves into the portal. Sero jogged up shortly after he realized his friends had leapt into the hole, looking a little concerned.

“Is it safe?” He asked, leaning forward to look into it.

I shrugged, “Yeah, it’s sturdy. I’ve been through it a million times, and to different dimensions. Hurry up, though, I can’t hold this forever.”

An almost guilty-looking grin spread on his face, “In that case!—“ Hanta cut his words short, jumping into the Gate cannonball style, a wild, exited cheer echoing behind him. I looked around, and saw Enji staring into the chasm, her eyebrows were furrowed together, and her mouth was pulled to the side, in a contemplating sort of manner.

Her fierce grip on her bag’s shoulder straps loosened, as did the emotion displayed on her face, forming into almost a look of remorse, as she shifted her gaze to the side. They darted up again, and met mine.

“Are you gonna go?” I asked, sounding a little impatient. She stiffened in a startle-flustered fashion, and began walking away with everyone else.

“Well then, I’ll see you in class,” I said, leaning back and falling into the portal, the ground returning to its original state. Enji stoped, turning slightly to gander over her shoulder, and watch the Gate seal up.

“Yeah,” she paused, “see you in class.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so tired but here go ( >;-;>). Also Enji’s being like that bc she’s got no clue how to talk to people she likes (but knows that hate her). Eat shit, OC.


End file.
